Electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) phenomenon is based on interaction of electron spins with electromagnetic fields in the presence of an external DC magnetic field. EPR data provides valuable information about electronic structures and spin interactions in paramagnetic materials. EPR has found wide-ranging applications in various science and engineering technology areas, such as studying chemicals involving free radicals or transition metal ions. EPR spectrometers comprise components that are expensive, heavy, and large in weight and physical dimensions. Because of the high cost ($500 k), large size (1 m3), and large weight (100 kG) of EPR spectrometers, EPR spectrometers are unsuitable for use in wells or pipelines.
As discussed herein, the integration of EPR circuitry in a single chip makes EPR less costly and more portable. A dual mode EPR sensor or spectrometer discussed herein may be manufactured using a silicon process, and may be capable of performing both continuous wave (CW) and time-domain (pulse) measurements. The EPR systems and methods discussed herein may be utilized to gather data regarding conditions of a well, pipeline or formation. Further, EPR systems and methods may be utilized to provide flow assurance and logging.